


Who is in control  ~a septiplier story~

by Oh_man_hory_shiteu



Category: Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anti - Freeform, BoyxBoy, Darkiplier - Freeform, Jack - Freeform, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, To many tags just don't bother, antisepticeye, fischbach - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, youtude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_man_hory_shiteu/pseuds/Oh_man_hory_shiteu
Summary: Jack and mark are playing g-mob hide and seek while talking over skype when mark notices that jack is acting a bit off.





	1. What the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my story it's a friends. So yeah. She's on wattpad @ShipperOfGay please give her lots of love, so I'm not the writer of this fanfic.

Jacks P.O.V

Me and Mark were playing g-mod hide and seek and talking over Skype. We decided not to record it because neither of us were in the mood at the moment. We just wanted to have some fun. After a while I started feeling a bit sick

Marks P.O.V

I had just said a joke that I know Jack loves and it makes him laugh every time but this time.. I heard nothing. I looked over at my other screen and Jack looked pale 

"Hey buddy.. You ok?" He didn't answer and I started to worry. The screen started to glitch and his head moved around sporadically. I swore I heard a voice saying

"I am here now" but before I could talk everything went back to normal and Jack looked around him

"I swore I just heard somthin.." He looked back at me and smiled 

"It was probably just the wind or somthin" 

Jacks P.O.V

I know I heard something but I didn't want to worry Mark so I played it off as the wind but he looked scared

"Hey are you ok Mark?" He stared at me

"Am I ok? I should be asking you that! What the fuck just happened?!" He seemed afraid and worried. 

"What do you mean..?" I had no idea what was happening

"Jack you weren't responding to me and you were pale! The screen glitched and your head was jolting like crazy!" He look to the side for a minute then back at me

"I was worried about you.." He looking into my eyes and I blushes slightly 

"I-I'm fine.. I don't know what happened but it's over now so I'll be fine" I didn't want him to worry about me anymore. I felt bad so I told him I had to go and we ended the call. I sighed and went to go take a shower 

I started the water and looked in the mirror.. but it wasn't me that looked back. It was like me but with his green hair pushed up and a collar around his neck. Gage's in and one eye was green. I jumped back and hit the wall and fell to the floor

What the fuck was that.. 

~ I am going to have so much fun writing this! I love the idea of Anti messing with Jack and Mark so much! I love the idea of anti in general! ~


	2. Worry

Marks P.O.V

I was worried about Jack. He said he was fine but I didn't believe him. Whatever happened over that Skype call scared the shit out of me. I didn't want jack to get hurt. Despite how I always act and what I say about it.. I like Jack. He is so cute and tiny with his adorable accent. I was to afraid to ever say anything so I kept it a secret 

After I sat there thinking for a while I decided to go look at some of his videos. He had just uploaded one so I clicked on it. Once and a while the face cam would glitch just like the Skype call. Now I was really worried 

Jacks P.O.V

I got back up from the floor and looked into the mirror. Everything was normal. I was so confused but decided to shake it off and just take a shower

After my shower I went out to my kitchen where I had left my phone. I looked at it and Mark had messaged me. He wanted to talk over Skype again. I smiled and ran over to my computer

I hit the call button and he quickly answer. His face appeared on my screen and I smiled 

"Hey Mark" I blushed slightly when he smiled. I had always had the biggest crush on Mark but hide it because I know he is straight

"Hi Jack.. we need to talk..." My smile faded quickly. What did he want to talk about. Did he know I liked him, was I going to get rejected

"A-about what.." I said trying my beast not to stutter but I failed. He looked to the side again

"I'm really worried about you Jack.. I'm scared that something is happening to you so.. I'm coming to Ireland to watch over you for a week" my eyes widened at what he said. He was coming to see me! 

"Mark I-I'm fine you don't have to come all the way out here just to-" I stopped talking suddenly and felt sick again

Marks P.O.V

The screen started glitching again and I stood up quickly 

"That's it I'm getting my stuff together and getting on the next flight!" I heard an echoey laugh and it sent shivers down my spine. Everything went normal again and Jack looked at me

"You have nothing to worry about Mark. I'm fine" He smiled a little

"Bullshit! It just happened again! I'm going to be there in a few days!" He sighed but smiled a little. I hung up the call and got my stuff together 

~ Mark and Jack are the cutest little beans. They are adorable together! I love this ship ~


	3. He's here

Jacks P.O.V

Mark was coming to watch over me. I got up from my computer and started cleaning up. My place was a disaster. Then I realized I don't have a guest bedroom.. I can just sleep in the couch and he can take my bed. I want to be a good friend to him

I grabbed a spare blanket and pillow and put them on the couch nicely. Even though he wouldn't be here for a while I wanted to be ready 

Marks P.O.V 

It had been two days since I told him I was coming to visit. I was on my way to the airport. My mind kept going back to that laugh. That creepy echoey laugh. That couldn't have been from Jack. 

The whole plane ride I just stared out the window thinking about how this could have happened and what I was going to do about it. The plane landed and I texted Jack. He said he would come get me so I told him where I would be

Jacks P.O.V

He was here! He was at the airport! I quickly ran out of my apartment and walked down the street to the airport. I wasn't to far away from where I lived. I walked in and looked around but I couldn't see him. Then I felt someone grab me from behind. I turned around and it was Mark

"Oh my gosh your actually here!" I hugged him and he chucked hugging back. His muscular arms wrapped around my tiny body. I blushed 

"Hi Jack" He smiled at me as we separated. We walked back to my place talking about random things. I opened the door and walked in

"I don't have an extra room so you can sleep in mine and I'll take the couch" I looked at him. He didn't approve 

"I can't take your bed from you. I'll sleep on the couch" He didn't take no for an answer and eventually I gave up. With a sigh I agreed and he smiled clearly proud of himself 

~ Sorry for the boring chapter. I need to get this stuff down to get to the good parts. Don't worry things will happen soon ;) ~


	4. Yum

Marks P.O.V

He finally gave in and agreed to me sleeping on the couch. I would have felt bad taking his bed from him. I put all my stuff together and looked over to see Jack making some food. I smiled

"What cha makin?" I walked up behind him and he looked back at me. I jumped back and saw his one eye flash green 

"What's wrong?" He looked at me confused. His eye stopped flashing and I sighed. I didn't want to worry him

"Nothing. Just saw a bug" I lied and look at him. I could tell he knew I wasn't telling the truth but he shook it off. 

"I'm making eggs and bacon" he turned back to the food

"Yum. Breakfast for dinner" I smiled and he laughed a little

Jacks P.O.V

Mark isn't afraid of bugs. He was lying to me. At this point I didn't care. I was hungry and wanted bacon. I finished cooking and put egged and bacon on two plates. Mark grabbed his and we sat at the table 

"So what did you really see..?" I asked looking at my plate. He looked up at me and I looked back at him seriously. He sighs

"Your eye was flashing-" I cut him off

"Flashing green.." He looks at me a little shocked and I sigh looking back down at my plate

"After we talked on Skype I went to take a shower and when I looked in the mirror.. I had one green eye, my hair was pushed up and I had a collar around my neck.." I played with the food on my plate not feeling hungry anymore and mark looked at me with worry in his eyes

"Jack there is something seriously wrong with you.. You need to tell me if something like that happens again" I looked up at him and nodded. I didn't really want to talk anymore. My mind was elsewhere 

~ Don't worry. Action is coming soon I promise. I just need to get to the right point in the story. I have a plan ~


End file.
